


Yet to come

by Flamyoi



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles in a Wheelchair, Chess, M/M, Stern Erik, Teasing, cuteness, in the park, kids everywhere, sunny day - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamyoi/pseuds/Flamyoi
Summary: Written for the prompt "Do not ever underestimate the life of old people sitting on park benches."





	Yet to come

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! This is my first (but not last) work in this fandom. When first I read this prompt, I thought I was going to write about Stan Lee, but then I thought about Cherik and here we are.
> 
> (French translation soon available on my fanfiction.net account!)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

The weather was nice for a Sunday in mid-September and perhaps that was why there were so many children messing around the park’s alleys, their parents running after them or chatting by themselves on benches.

For all that, the noise was not deafening. Maybe that could explain why there were also people without children of their own. Otherwise, perhaps they would have left the park upon the arrival of the hordes to seek shelter in a calmer area of the city.

There was not many of them, though. Maybe they had all the time in the world to go to the park and did not feel the need to go on Sundays afternoon, when they knew there would be kids everywhere, or maybe was it a mere coincidence, since not every old people tend to dislike a bit of hustle and bustle, proof with the few that were sitting on the park’s benches that day.

Most of them were reading, knitting or watching the children with a nostalgic smile, overall enjoying the atmosphere to relax among the still lush vegetation.

Two of them, on the contrary, were busy sharing a game of chess on one of the park’s public stone chessboard. They had brought their own pieces made of glass which reflected the light passing through the trees’ foliage.

They were silent and seemed deeply into their game as if it was of the utmost importance.    

The one who played white was bald with no facial hair and he wore a deep blue suit with a crisp white shirt and a dark tie. His features were relaxed, warm even. The wrinkles around his eyes and mouth showed that he was accustomed to smiling. He was enjoying their game and the intimacy shared through the moves of the pieces on the chessboard. He was enjoying being outside for a while, the cool wind on his skull, the voices of children around, the soft murmur of the trees. He was sitting on a white and modern-looking wheelchair, straight and confident.

On the contrary, the man sitting opposite of him wore a frown with a dark sweater and equally dark trousers. He also had salt-and-pepper hair perfectly trimmed. Maybe he too was accustomed to smiling but if he was, he was certainly not showing it right now. He took the game very seriously, taking his time to decide his every move.

If one did not know better, they would say that he was the one losing, since the other was so relaxed.

In fact, it was much more complicated than that.

A kid came by and watched them play for a few minutes until their mother came to retrieve them. The warm looking man smiled softly to the kid before moving his pawn, which was seized seconds later by his opponent. He had a little smile as if he had seen that coming, while the other remained composed even as he saw his companion’s smile.

‘One day, Charles, you’ll learn to take chess seriously,’ he thought, looking at the other in the eyes.

‘That day, Erik, my old friend, you’ll lose the game,’ playfully thought back the smiling man.

The stern looking man heard the words as if his companion had spoken out loud and then he authorised himself a faint smile which lingered on his lips no more than a few seconds, but enough for the other man to witness it.

‘That day, Charles, is yet to come.’

‘We shall see, my friend.’

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? I just want to write mooooore about the two of them.
> 
> Thanks for reading, that means a lot.
> 
> PS : Okay, I hadn't seen the last X-Men movie when I wrote this, but omg.


End file.
